Meet Lorelai Gilmore
by BitterSwtEndings
Summary: Ever wonder what life was like for 17 year old Lorelai Gilmore, and 1 year old Rory? Follows Lorelai and Rory's young lives at the Inn. In Lorelai's and her parent's perspective. Picks up after episode 3.13. Some JavaJunkie
1. Dear Emily and Richard

**This story picks up at the end of episode 3.13, "Dear Emily and Richard." I'm watching the episode right now so I can get the dialogue at the end correct, so the beginning of this story was **_not written by me_**. The idea was taken from the episode, because I always liked this episode, and wished there were more like it. **

**I'm going to change a few things around. In Gilmore Girls, Lorelai doesn't meet Luke until a few years after she's been in Stars Hollow, I'm pretty sure I'm going to make her meet him earlier on in my story.

* * *

**

"Lorelai, we're leaving" Emily yelled up the stairs and she came hurried down, "Well what do you know? She finally put Rory's stroller away." She said in astonishment as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "That's the first time in a year I haven't tripped over that thing."

"Where's my scarf?" Richard asked, obviously ignoring Emily.

"I told Tina to put everything out for you, Richard."

"Out where?" He asked frustrated.

"Look on the table."

"You have to be more specific with her Emily."

"Fine, Richard."

"There should be a designated place to put things." Richard continued on his rambled, still obviously frustrated by the maid.

"Whatever you say Richard." Emily tells him, so as to end his ramble, and turns her attention back to Lorelai. "Lorelai, we are leaving, please acknowledged that." She screamed up the stairs, and once again returned her attention to Richard, wondering where Lorelai was. "Where is that girl?"

"This is not the scarf I asked for." Richard said, continuing to ignore Emily.

"Well it looks fine, could you just wear it?" Emily asked him, due to the fact that they were running late.

"No, I'm going to go back upstairs and get the scarf I intended to wear in the first place." He told her, matter-of-factly, "Why I'm surprised at you Emily" Richard continued, as Emily walked over to the dining room table. "These are your friends we're seeing tonight, you would have thought that my appearance would be a priority for you." By this point Emily was completely ignoring Richard, as she picked up a note, from the dining room table, but Richard continued to ramble. "I didn't want to go to this thing in the first place. I have an early meeting in the morning and would much rather go to bed, and ignore the fact that the symphony has to reupholster its mezzanine this year." Richard finished.

Emily had not been paying attention to Richard for several moments now, as she was reading a note left on the table by Lorelai. "Emily!" Richard said when he finally realized he was being ignored. There was still no answer on Emily's part. "Emily?" He asked, this time concerned. Emily was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong?"

"She's gone." Emily stated, simply, before she lost her composer.

"What? Who's gone?" Richard asked, very confused. Emily handed her the note Lorelai had written them, and hurried back upstairs.

_Dear Emily and Richard,_

_I've gotten a job as a maid at an Inn, that will let me work for room and board. I'm taking Rory_

_with me also. I want to be able to live on my own, without help from anyone, and to be able to_

_raise my daughter, the way I want. I don't want to marry Chris, it would never work. We're both_

_too young, and it's not what either of us want. By getting married, neither of us will be able to _

_live the life we want, and I know you can't except that. I'll call you and Chris when the time is _

_right, but for now, Goodbye. I hope you can understand that this is the best thing for everyone;_

_Me, both of you, Chris, Rory, everyone._

_-Lorelai_

Richard was stunned, not in his wildest dreams did he expect his daughter to run away from him and his wife. He quickly hurried upstairs to comfort Emily. When he got up there, he found Emily already in bed. Her hair and make-up went from perfect, to a complete wreck in seconds. Emily could hardly catch her breath. Richard walked over and held her in his arms, in silence.

Lorelai, on the other hand was completely ignorant to what was going on back at home, as she drive herself to the Independence Inn, in Stars Hollow Connecticut. She under no circumstances thought that either Emily or Richard would react this way, although, she hadn't given it all that much thought.

Lorelai pulled up to the hotel, carrying Rory in her arms, and walked to the tiny tool shed. As Lorelai opened the door, a smile appeared across her face. As she looked around at one bed, and a toilet, sink and tub, she thought to herself, _this is home, and it's perfect. _She unpacked her few belongings she had, to see Mia, about what she was supposed to do.

"Hello Mia" Lorelai said, with a big smile, still on her face as she walked into the Inn, carrying Rory.

"Hi" she said, warmly and excited. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to know where I should be getting started, and what you want me to do exactly."

"Well, you say you've had no previous work experience, right?"

"Right.." Lorelai said slowly.

"Okay well, I guess I have nothing to compare this job to for you. Basically, you, along with one other maid will be cleaning the Inn, daily of course, you get rooms 1 - 15, and Annette gets rooms 16 - 30. The job will take approximately 3 hours. You'll start at 11:00 each morning. I'll feed you a nice breakfast before hand, and a nice lunch after. After you're done with your job, you're free to do whatever you'd like for the rest of the day. I need to be able to reach you at most times, just in case I need some extra help though, is that alright?" Mia finished, and Lorelai had been nodding her head the entire time.

"You're giving me a job, and a place to live. I'll do anything you need." Lorelai told her, "I'm allowed to carry Rory around with me as I work, though, right?"

"Do whatever you need to do with that child" Mia told her with a smile on her face. Lorelai returned the smile. Finally, there was someone who was able to help her, without constantly judging her and Lorelai was happy.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I know that most of it was from the actual show, but everything else will be my own. **

_**Please review!** **It keeps me motivated, and happy.**_


	2. Just ignore it and it'll go away

**I hope ya'll like it so far. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming. hehe

* * *

It was late, by the time Lorelai had actually arrived at The Independence Inn, so after her instructions, she went back to the tiny shack, in the back. She couldn't stop smiling, the first few hours she was there. She walked back into the shack, and looked around. Lorelai, who had always been a creative person, was grateful to have a home, and a job, but she definitely couldn't live in a place that looked like this. She began taking notes of what she'd like to pick up with the small 100 dollars a week she'd be getting. It obviously wasn't a lot of money, but she was also getting room and board, so she was ecstatic.**

It was 6:00 in the morning, and Emily finally regained herself. She had stopped crying for several hours now, but still couldn't find the strength to get out of bed. Richard hadn't slept either. Since about two o'clock in the morning, Richard had been in a daze. Finally, though, Emily got up out of bed and worked her way to the bathroom. When she returned to the bedroom, her hair and make-up were once again perfect. She looked over at Richard, and saw that he was still in a daze.

"Richard?" She asked, concerned. He didn't answer her. "Richard!" She asked more powerfully, not wanted to be ignored. Richard snapped out of his daze, and looked at Emily with a smile.

"I should go have Tina fix some breakfast." He said, cheerfully, not wanting to discuss his daughter. He had always found it much easier to just ignore a problem.

"Oh, all right," Emily said, quietly, as she was a bit confused. Richard walked downstairs quietly, and slowly. Tina appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Your breakfast is ready, Mr. Gilmore, should I go call Mrs. Gilmore?"

"No, that's quite all right, I'll get her."

"Okay Mr. Gilmore." She said, with a smile firmly planted on her face. Richard walked upstairs, and back into his bedroom, where Emily was sitting on her bed, once again.

"It turns out Tina has already prepared breakfast." He said, walking into the room, before he saw Emily's eyes full of tears. "Oh, are you alright?" He asked, worried about his wife.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." She said, as she wiped her tears and walked quickly to the door. "Let's go have that breakfast," she said, with a big fake smile.

"Lets" Richard replied. They both walked downstairs in silence and fake happiness. When they reached the bottom of the steps, both of them couldn't help but look around. It seemed so much quieter without Rory, it was an eerie feeling. Neither of them tripped over a baby stroller or stuffed animal on the way downstairs, something they had grown accustom to. The huge house felt empty to both of them.

They both continued their way to the dining room, and sat down to eat their breakfast, still in silence.

At the Independence Inn, Lorelai was just waking up, as it was nine o'clock in the morning. She began a newly formed routine. Wake up Rory, bathe and dress Rory and then shower and dress herself. Then they both went over to the Inn for a quick breakfast. When breakfast was over, Lorelai began cleaning. Room 1, room 2, room 3, they were all a breeze. Mia had told Lorelai that the other maid, who had been working there for 10 years, takes about 3 hours to clean 15 rooms; Lorelai took 2 and a half.

Mia, who was very impressed, fed her a lunch, and let her free for the day. Lorelai who was curious about the town, she now called home walked through Stars Hollow.

_Luke's Diner, Al's Pancakes, Miss Patty's dance Studio, a book store, Kim's Antiques, Dose's Market. This town had everything, _she said to herself, as she passed each and every store. It wasn't long before she saw a small Arts And Crafts shop. She walked in, looking around at the different things. Lorelai knew that with her budget she would only be able to buy a little at a time, and would probably have to put more work into it. She looked at the huge rolls of cloth. She found one with a funky, pink and green design.

"How much for a square foot of this one?" She asked the tall, young, odd looking man behind the counter.

"3 dollars, but with every 10 feet, you get a dollar off." Kirk told her, matter-of-factly. Lorelai only had 2 small windows she would need to cover so she decided on 10 feet. She walked out of the store, glowing. _This place is amazing. _She thought to herself, and made her way over to Luke's Diner.

When she got there, she noticed the sign on top of the door, which she hadn't noticed before, but the inside looked like diner, so she walked in.

"Is this a diner or a hardware store?" Lorelai asked, genuinely confused, but trying to be funny. A young Luke looked up at the unfamiliar voice, belonging to a beautiful girl, a few years younger than him, holding a baby.

"A diner" he told her. The diner was busy that day, so he couldn't waste his time daydreaming about this girl.

"Good, can I have a cup of coffee then?"

"Do you have money?"

"Why would I come in here asking for some coffee if I didn't have money?"

"I don't know. This town is full of strange people" Luke told her, as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"I know," Lorelai said, with a smile across her face. "I love it." Luke laughed at Lorelai, he was intrigued.

* * *

**I know this is kind of an odd place to stop it but, I wanted to get the second chapter up right away and I wasn't exactly sure _where_I should stop it so, I did my best. _Please review!_**


	3. So, Nice running into you

**Sorry, it took me e few days to update this. I usually update everyday or every other day, so I apologize. I was planning a party and.. I had... boy trouble. hehe stupid high school, and stupid girls. I hate girls.. Sucks that I am one. hehe Oh well, nothing a big bowl of popcorn, and watching Grease repeatedly won't solve. Anyhow, I'm back and ready to write. :)

* * *

**

After Lorelai's first encounter with Luke, she walked out of the diner happily holding a hot cup of coffee in one hand, and Rory in the other. She walked around town awhile, getting to know the townspeople; she would some day call friends, and then headed back to the Inn. Before going to the tool shack, she popped her head inside.

"I was just wondering if you needed any extra help." Lorelai told Mia. Lorelai greatly appreciated what Mia was doing for her, and Lorelai, always wanting to be independent, couldn't take someone else's help without feeling as if she were in a great debt to her.

"No, just be back by 6:00 for dinner" Mia told her, with a smile.

"Are you kidding me? Me and Food are like Donny and Marie."

"Oh lets hope not" Mia said with a laugh. Lorelai smiled at her and walked out the door. Lorelai took advantage of the situation, and drove herself to Hartford, where there was a small cafe, she had always loved. The cafe was the only thing her mother and her could agree on, they both thought it was amazing. She walked inside, and sat at one of the booths, and a familiar waitress came over.

"Hi there Lorelai! How are you doing?" The woman asked. She was short, and heavy set with glasses.

"Pretty good, how about you, Vanessa?"

"I'm fine. What can I get for you today?"

"Blueberry pancakes and some chocolate milk." She told the waitress. She was in the mood for a breakfast for dinner.

"Coming right up." Vanessa said, as she walked away with Lorelai's order. Lorelai sat as she waited for her food, lost in a deep thought. Her thoughts were disrupted by a man's voice.

"Lorelai!" He screamed, quite annoyed. Lorelai looked up, startled, and not able to put a face to the voice so quickly.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" She said, terrified.

"I should ask you that same question." He responded.

"I'm having blueberry pancakes."

"If you're going to run away, at least have the decency to run far enough away that I wouldnt run into you."

"I'm not living in Hartford, dad"

"That's besides the point Lorelai. You're coming home with me!"

"No!" Lorelai protested. "I'm going back to my home; I'll call you in a month." Lorelai screamed, as she stomped out of the cafe. Richard followed her, trying to stop her.

"Get back here, young lady!" He screamed after her. "Do not walk away from me! You're home is in Hartford, with your mother and I--"

"No dad! My home is where I'm happy, and that is _not _with you and mom. You two will never understand me, or except the fact that I have Rory now, and I can accept that. I have accepted that, and now I'm moving on, I'm taking control of my life. I'm sorry, but I'm going back from where I belong, and I never will." Lorelai shouted in the middle of the parking lot at her father.

"Lorelai, this is hardly the place for this."

"Goodbye dad," Lorelai said, and then got into her car and drove away. Richard could do nothing but stand there dumbfounded. Forgetting what he had come there for, he got in his car and drove away. Upon arriving home, he walked inside, closing the door behind him, and was greeted by Emily.

"Hello Richard, did you get me what I asked for?" Emily asked.

"No, I'm sorry Emily."

"I ask you to do me one simple thing!" Emily says, obviously annoyed. "And can you do that? Of course you cant! You can't do anything for me! You go to work, you come home and you take business call after business call, you don't give me, or anyone else any ---"

"I ran into Lorelai."

"What?" Emily asked, shocked by this statement. "Where is she? Is she alright? Is she outside? Where's Rory?"

"I don't know where she is. She's not coming home." Rickard stated simply, and moved his way to the living room.

"What do you mean she's not coming home, where is she?"

"I mean, she's staying where she is, and she has no desire to ever come home. I already informed you, I do not _know _where she is."

"Why didn't you bring her home Richard? She's a 16 year old girl, she cant be out there alone."

"I'm aware of this."

"Then why didn't you bring her home?"

"I tried, I couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't?"

"I mean I tried to bring her home, but I couldn't. Now, I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed."

"How can you be so calm?" Emily asked, as Richard walked away from her. Emily was almost hysterical, and Richard was going upstairs to sleep, she couldn't process how this was happening.

Meanwhile, Lorelai was arriving back at the Independence Inn. She walked inside to have her dinner given the fact that she hadn't eaten hers at the cafe. It was probably for the better anyway, in her mind, she didn't have much money. She vowed to herself she would never go back to that cafe, especially if her parents don't know where she was. After dinner, Lorelai took Rory back to the tool shack and put her to sleep. She took advantage of the extra time, and the quiet to cut and sew the cloth she had bought earlier, to make curtains. She would still need curtains rods though.

* * *

**I hope ya'll liked it. I'm sure you'll realize this is a growing fad at the end of my chapters but, _please review. _Reviews make me happy and motivated. :-D I'm gonna go now, cuz my mommy is talking loudly in her sleep.**


	4. Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**Okay, so, chapters will start coming a lot slower, but still hopefully often, due to this whole school thing, we children are forced to go to, plus driver's Ed, and Masque and Mime (Yes, I'm a drama geek:-D) Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**

The next morning, Lorelai went about her newly formed morning routine again, and then went to work as usual, still making her record time. When all was done Lorelai decided to make another trip to Luke's Diner. Sure, Luke's wasn't any Joey's Cafe, but it was quaint, and she liked the people there. She liked the people in the town, with their eccentric personalities, and charm.

Lorelai walked into Luke's Diner, immediately catching his attention, once again.

"What can I do for you?"

"Just a cup of coffee" Lorelai said with a grin.

"And for..." Luke trailed off, realizing he didn't know Lorelai's daughters name.

"Oh.. Rory. Nothing for her."

"Rory? That's an unusual name."

"Well, Lorelai, Rory for short. I was sitting in the hospital and I figured, men name children after them all the time, why can't I? I guess the feminist side of me just took over, after that." Lorelai giggled. Luke nodded his head and smiled. He gave Lorelai her coffee, and went to serve the rest of his customers, but Lorelai was still very interested in talking to Luke.

"So, you're Luke, I assume?"

"Yep."

"How old are you?"

"20, how about you?"

"17," Lorelai stated simply, suddenly feeling a little self conscious, but trying successfully not to show it. "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No" Luke laughed as he spoke. Lorelai was satisfied with Luke's answers, so she let him back to his work. When she was done drinking her coffee, she left him some money, stopped by a store to buy some curtain rods, and went back to the Inn. When she was done hanging her curtains, she went outside to explore. In the first few days she had been at the Independence Inn, she hadn't done much exploring of the property around her.

It didn't take Lorelai long to find a beautiful pond, and a gorgeous meadow, about 100 feet from the tool shed. This place quickly became Lorelai's favorite places of Stars Hollow and she knew she would always be grateful to Mia. When she was done investigating, Lorelai brought Rory into the Inn for some dinner, tonight Mia would eat with them.

"I've been working all day, I figure I can use a break, two get to know you two girls a little bit better." Mia said with a smile on her face, as she put a plate in front of Lorelai, and set one in front of where she would be sitting. She then walked around the table and sat down. "So, how do you like Stars Hollow so far?"

"The people here are crazy." Lorelai stated, "I love it."

"There's quite a few characters in this town." Mia confirmed. "Who have you met?"

"Not many people, I've been to town twice. Luke, mostly. I met Babette, Taylor and Ms. Patty briefly in there too."

"Seems you've met the three craziest, and the most normal, all at one time." Mia smiled at Lorelai. "They're good people, just a little crazy is all."

"They seem it. I talked to Luke, he seems very nice." Lorelai couldn't help but notice that she herself couldn't control her smile, and Mia noticed that as well. Lorelai tried her best to rush on to the next person. "Ms. Patty was a dancer?"

"She was." Mia said, and with the silence that followed continued to ask about Luke. "So, Luke, you like him?"

"He's 20." Lorelai said, trying to make it sound like an excuse.

"You're 17." At that point, Rory started to cry. Lorelai picked up her daughter and went to the front of the Inn, grateful to be away from the awkward conversation. _I've just met him. _She thought to herself while caring for Rory, _I couldn't possibly already like him. I have a daughter, and I'm not over Chris. _Lorelai reasoned her way out of admitting to even herself that she had a crush on Luke.

It took about 10 minutes to calm Rory down, Lorelai could not for the life of her figure out what had bothered her, but she was once again grateful that she had stopped. She then walked back into the Inn, and began feeding Rory. Mia and Lorelai had moved onto a different subject, Mia obviously aware that Lorelai was not ready to admit her feelings for Luke.

Lorelai and Mia were forming, what would become an amazing friendship, and a mother/daughter relationship Lorelai had always longed for. From that point, Lorelai promised herself that she would give that kind of relationship to Rory, when she got older. She promised herself, she would never raise her child in the kind of environment that she was raised in. Emily and Richard did the best they knew how for Lorelai, and Lorelai knew that, but it's not what she wanted. She promised herself that she would give Rory everything in her power. Rory would have more than Lorelai. Rory would become more than Lorelai, she'd have everything Lorelai didn't.

By the time Lorelai and Mia were done with their first real conversation, it was 10 o'clock, dinner had started at six. Lorelai amazed at how fast time had gone by, and hit with the reality that Rory was _still _awake, quickly went out back to her home. She quickly put Rory down to sleep, took a shower, and went to bed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Keep me happy and motivated by reviewing please. Good and Bad! I like criticism. **


	5. Fast Forward

**I got bored of the 2 and 18 or whatever thing, so I'm fast forwarding it to 5 and 21. I hope ya'll don't mind.

* * *

**

_**Three Years Later**_

"Mia, I'm done with all the rooms" Lorelai said, as she came running downstairs.

"New record," Mia said looking at her watch confidently "4 hours." With that, Mia was confident that hiring Lorelai full time, and firing all the other maids was the right choice. It took Lorelai 4 hours to clean all thirty rooms, and it took the other maids 3 hours to do fifteen.

Lorelai smiled at Mia. "Where's Rory?"

"She's in the dining room, go sit down I'll be in in a minute." Lorelai did as she was told and sat down next to Rory. "Hey kiddo, what did you do all morning?" Rory held up a children's book, and smiled. "You read the whole thing?" Rory nodded. Mia came in, and behind her, Frank, the waiter.

"So, what's on the agenda for today girls?" Mia asked, sitting down at the table.

"The search for a house continues." Lorelai answered, Rory still lost in her book.

"Anything in mind?"

"One or two, I don't know. I think I may bring Luke along for some help." Lorelai informed Mia, smiling.

"I see." Conversation continued throughout the lunch on various miscellaneous things. When they were all done, Lorelai picked up all their plates and brought them to the kitchen. Arriving back at the dining room, Rory was finally done with her book, and they were both ready to go. Before house hunting, Lorelai and Rory stopped by Luke's Diner.

"Hey Luke!"

"What is it?"

"Are you gonna help me with the house hunt?"

"That's today?"

"Yes Luke, that's today."

"Umm, can it wait an hour?"

"I guess.."

"I'm sorry about this." Luke said, obviously upset that he had dissapointed Lorelai.

"No, it's alright, we'll just uhh, walk around town for a bit." Lorelai said, not waiting for an answer from Luke and turning her attention to Rory. "What do you want to do for any hour?" She asked her.

"I don't care." Rory was still her easy going self.

"You wanna go see Lane?"

"Yeah!" Rory was excited at the thought of seeing her best friend. She and Lorelai ran over to where Kim's Antique store stood. Lane and Rory killed an hour by playing around, as much as Mrs. Kim would allow, and Lorelai browsed around the shop for a little. Lorelai, excited about finding a new home would take any chance she got just to look at some furniture, no matter how old, or ugly it was. She even could overlook Mrs. Kim. After her hour was up, Lorelai and Rory headed back to Luke's, where they met him right as he was locking up the Diner.

"What house first?"

"The one on Apple Road." Lorelai told him, and they headed over. Lorelai needed nothing more than to walk into the living room before she knew she didn't like this house, but she stayed, to look around anyway. They looked at 3 more houses, which Lorelai immediately hated, before reaching the house of her dreams. Luke was already annoyed at this point, that Lorelai had so easily turned down the others, after one look, but Lorelai knew what she was doing, she knew she'd find her house. The house had 2 rooms, 2 baths and an amazing front porch.

"This one." Lorelai said, as they walked up to the front door.

"You haven't even gone inside yet." Luke protested, but Lorelai just smiled, as she walked inside, repeating her first comment. Luke looked at her and smiled. "This one it is then."

"Do you like it Rory?" Lorelai asked as she turned around, realizing Rory was gone. "Rory!" Her voice louder now, worried.

"I like this room" Rory popped her head out from a bedroom coming from the kitchen. Lorelai smiled at Rory.

"I want it." Lorelai told the homeowners "How much are you asking?"

"Are you sure?" Luke asked, not letting them answer.

"I'm positive."

"You haven't even looked at the whole house yet."

"I want it."

"Lorelai--"

"Would you like some time alone with your husband to make a decision?" The homeowners asked.

"My husband?" Lorelai asked, taken aback by this statement.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just assumed you were married, seeing as you had a child."

"Rory isn't mine." Luke was quick to protest.

"Oh, she's an ex-boyfriend's? I'm sorry."

"Luke and I are just friends," Lorelai said trying to laugh, obviously trying to convince herself, more than the,

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed." The homeowner apologized. "Do you still want the house?"

"Yes" Lorelai said. "How much do you want for it?" The homeowners gave a reasonable offer, and a deal was made, and all that was left to do was sign paper work, and various other things that would be taken care of over the next few days. Lorelai thanked Luke for coming with her and Rory, and rushed back to the Inn.

"Mia! Mia!" Lorelai said, as she came rushing into the Inn. "Mia where are you?" A smile never left Lorelai's face. "Where are you?" She came running into the kitchen.

"I'm right here. Slow down, what's wrong?"

"I got a house!" Lorelai screamed, jumping up and down.

"Where!" Mia said, sharing Lorelai's excitement.

"Cornell Road" Lorelai's smile, still planted firmly on her face.

* * *

**I hope you all like it so far. Please Please review.**


	6. A new Home

**I hope you all like the 5/21 story better than the 2/18 one. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. Driver's Ed, School, Masque and Mime, I've been busy. I can't promise fast updates but I'll try to make the next few no more than a week apart. Hope you haven't lost interest, ENJOY! hehe

* * *

**

"Lorelai, where are you?"

"Upstairs" Lorelai replied with glee. It had been so long since she was able to tell someone she was upstairs in her own house. She appeared at the top step and smiled down at Mia. "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"I came to help you unpack."

"Oh! You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't have to, but I just wanted to spend some time with my two favorite girls, before I left." She said as Lorelai came down the stairs, putting her arms around her. Rory walked out from her room to see what was going on.

"Mia!" She said, sweetly, running up to her and giving her a hug. Mia hugged Rory back.

"So what can I do to help?" Mia said, taking off her coat.

"You and Rory can start unpacking her stuff. We don't have much so this shouldn't take long, I'm already almost done with my bedroom."

"Wow. Sorry I couldn't come here earlier."

"Well, you're moving too" Lorelai replied, this time much grimmer.

"I am." Mia agreed, and walked inside with Rory to start unpacking her stuff. "Wow!" Mia said, surprised to walk into a room, which was already at least half unpacked. She had expected a full day's work ahead of her, but even at 5, Rory was a hard worker, and determined. Rory smiled up at Mia.

"I unpacked" she said, proudly.

"I see that." Mia replied, smiling back down at her. "What about that stuff?" She asked, pointing to a pile of boxes in the corner.

"That's mommy's" Rory replied, giggling. Mia laughed too, it figured. They both walked upstairs, carrying 3 boxes, into a hardly unpacked room.

"What's this?" Mia asked, seeing that Lorelai had done hardly anything.

"I'm unpacking" Lorelai told her. "What's that?" She played dumb, pointing to the boxes they were holding. Mia laughed and set the boxes on the floor, Lorelai continued to pretend to be ignorant, walked over, looked in the box and let out a loud gasp "I had forgotten all about this stuff!" She said, obviously lying. She looked up at Mia, who laughed at her once again and Lorelai began to laugh as well. Mia picked up a box and started to unpack, handing Rory a smaller box. Within two hours, practically Lorelai's entire house was unpacked, seeing as she didn't have much to unpack, since she was moving from a tool shed.

"Do you have to go?" Lorelai said, with disappointment in her voice.

"I'm afraid so," Mia replied, sympathetically. "I'll call you one a day and write you once a week" She assured her, as she took both the girls in her arms. "I'll miss you" she reassured them.

"I'll miss you too" Both Lorelai and Rory said in unison. After a sad and heartfelt goodbye, Mia was on her way. More responsibly, Mia had been packed up for days.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Lorelai said to Rory, trying to mask how upset she was.

"I don't care" Rory told her, also attempting to hide how upset she was.

"Luke's?" Lorelai asked? Rory shook her head. "Okay, go get your coat." Rory ran into her room, and Lorelai walked over to the coach. Staring at the phone for awhile, she finally picked it up and dialed a number. It seemed as though it had rung forever, and Lorelai was about to pick up when all of a sudden..

"Hello?" The voice sounded so unfamiliar. Somehow, there was an unexpected warmth in the voice. Lorelai was speechless. "Hello?" The voice, much more annoyed this time, yet Lorelai was still speechless. "Are you going to say something or are you just going to --"

"Mom?" Lorelai said, softly.

"Lorelai?" Emily's voice was confused, and sad on the other like.

"Hi mom"

* * *

**I hope ya'll like it. Once again, I'm gonna try to update a lot more often, I'm really very sorry this took soooo long. Also, I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I hope ya'll are still interested hehe. Okay so, I promise to have a new post before October 15, I PROMISE I PROMISE! hehe okay..**

_**Please comment.**_


	7. Long Time No See

**Ha! hehe I'm determined to live up to my promise of updating before the 15th. My lack of school, due to a flood today is the perfect opportunity to do so. I hope ya'll liked the last chapter, and here's the next! hehe

* * *

**

"What do you want Lorelai?" Emily asked, trying to mask how hurt she was that her only daughter, he only child had not bothered to make any contact with her in over 5 years.

"I um.." Lorelai paused, what did she want? "I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm sorry, I'm very busy right now, you're going to have to call back later."

"Mom! Please, listen to me I just--"

"No Lorelai! You listen to me. If you want to speak to me, then do it in the proper fashion. You don't just call somebody out of the blue after five years and expect to be greeted with a polite conversation. If anything, you come to a person's house, and speak to them in person. I may not have been in your life the past few years, but I do know that I have taught you manners, and they are not forgotten that easily. Now, if you would like to talk to me, you can come to my house and talk to me in person, but right now I'm busy. Good bye Lorelai" Emily said, not giving Lorelai a chance to answer before hanging up the phone. Lorelai hung up the phone as well, shocked and confused.

"I'm ready!" Rory said, coming out from her room, cheerfully. Lorelai looked down at Rory and smiled.

"Lets go then." She said grabbing her coat, and they both walked to Luke's.

"Hey, how's the new house?" Luke asked, as they both walked into the diner.

"Amazing."

"Good, what do you want today? Whatever it is will be on the house."

"In that case" Lorelai said, before ordering her usual massive amounts of food. "So, Rory, how do you feel about going to see Grandma today?"

"Grandma?" Rory asked confused. Rory had little to no memory of her grandmother, since she hadn't seen her in many years. "Why are we going to see grandma?"

"I just thought it would be nice, for you to get to see her." Lorelai lied.

"Okay" Rory said, quite ecstatically. Rory had always wanted to meet, and talk to her grandmother, but never mentioned it.

"Good, when we're done eating we'll go home and change." Lorelai told Rory, and she accepted this. When Rory and Lorelai were done eating, that's exactly what they did. Lorelai changed out of sweatpants and oversized shirt, and into a long black skirt, a little more acceptable to go and see her mother. She helped Rory into her Toyota; this was long before Lorelai's Jeep days, and road off.

"I'm pretty sure it's this turn." Lorelai was thinking aloud. It had been years since she had even been near her mother house. The last time was when she ran into her father at Joey's Cafe. "Can you hand me that map, Rory?" Rory handed it to her, and as Lorelai made the turn she thought she needed to and pulled off to the side of the road to check. When she reassured herself, she was back on the road.

Not long after, Lorelai and Rory pulled up to the big mansion Lorelai had grown up in. Lorelai stopped her car and turned off the engine, and then let out a big sigh. Rory looked up at the house, smiling in amazement. "Can we go in?" Rory asked, excitedly.

"That's what we're here for." Lorelai told her. They both got out of the car and walked up to the front door, ringing the doorbell.

"Hello, may I help you?" A short blond woman, with a German accent said as she answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, and this is my daughter, Rory. Is Mrs. Gilmore home?"

"Oh yes, come in" The woman said sweetly. "May I take your jacket?" She said, as Lorelai handed both hers and Rory's jacket over. "They're in the living room, right this way." She explained to Lorelai before turning her attention to Emily. "There's someone here to see you." She informed Emily. Emily looked up to see her daughter standing in the doorway.

"Well, this is a surprise." Emily said, pretending as though it actually were.

"I called you earlier, mom." Lorelai said in her defense.

"I know you called; I just didn't expect to see you. I would have had Brunhilda prepare something for you."

"Oh well, that's okay mom."

"Well, sit down you two. I'm sorry your father couldn't be here, he's at work. If I knew you were coming, perhaps he could have been here."

"Oh well, that's okay, we'll catch him another time." Lorelai told her, as she and Rory took a seat.

"Yes, another time." She said, catching a glimpse of Rory for the first time since Lorelai had been there. Emily was, for one of the first times in her life, speechless. She knew Rory was older, and beautiful, but she couldn't have imagined how much older and just how beautiful. Rory's blue eyes were piercing, and intense. Emily could do nothing but stare. Lorelai was the first to break the silence.

"So mom," Lorelai said awkwardly, "Long time no see."

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I have decided that the only way I will actually update this thing is if I put out a deadline, for all to see. So, my next deadline is to have chapter 8 up by October 22. Like always, _please review._**


	8. Lucy, You got some 'splainin to do

**Okay, Okay, so I missed my deadline. It's been a hectic week. The say that the week before the play is called Hell Week, I'm convince that it's two weeks before the play. Oh well, so I had that and also mah Homecoming Game (my school's football team finally doesn't suck, WOOT!) And I had the homecoming dance and I slept at a friends house, and well I'm sure you really don't care so I'm gonna shut up now. Anywho, I only missed it by one day, so I'm not horribly late. Okay so, here it goes.

* * *

**

"Indeed," Emily said, her eyes breaking away from the little girl that sat in front of her. "Brunhilda, would you get the girls something to drink?" Emily asked awkwardly trying to change the subject, and trying to fight back her tears. As Brunhilda prepared the drinks the room was silent. She walked over to the girls, handed them a glass and walked out quietly. Lorelai turned her attention back to Emily after a sip of her drink.

"So mom, what have you been up to these days?"

"Oh, nothing interesting, where have you been?"

"I umm, I bought a house recently. Well, it's not all bought, I have a down payment on it, and we moved in, and all our stuff is there, and we're living in it, but it will be bought eventually." Lorelai went into one of her infamous uncomfortable rambles.

"I see, and where is this house?"

"Stars Hollow"

"Where?"

"It's about forty minutes away from here." Lorelai informed her.

"And how did you find this place?"

"I umm... I've been working as a maid and living at an Inn there, for the past few years."

"An Inn? You've been working and _living _at an Inn? How do you _live _at an Inn? You just took one of the rooms, or did they just give you a chicken coop out back or a tool shed?" Emily was appalled by any of these ideas.

"Yes, actually."

"What? You lived in a tool shed? That's preposterous."

"It was fine mom."

"No, it's not fine! You'd rather live in a tool shed and work as a maid in a ratty old Inn in some town God knows where, then just come and live with your own parents? Are we that bad of parents Lorelai, really? Did we lock you up in your room, and never let you out into the real world? Did we? No! Rory wouldn't be here right now if we had, now would she?" Emily's hysteria was cut short.

"No mom, it wasn't you" Lorelai finally admitted to her mother. "We're just completely different people is all. We have different ideas on how to raise a child, and I wanted to be able to go into the real world, and raise my kid the way I thought she should be raised, and not the way you thought. I wanted to be able to prove to myself that I was able to have a kid and be independent and make a living without having to rely on you and dad all the time. I needed to prove this to myself, it wasn't about you and dad, it wasn't because you were a bad mother. You're just not the kind of mother I wanted to be." Lorelai tried to explain to her mother.

"And what kind of mother is that?" Emily was now annoyed, on top of hurt.

"I just wanted my kid to be able to talk to me about things. I wanted us to be close, and I wanted to have a better relationship."

"So did I." Emily said quietly, as she put her head down, slightly. Lorelai was speechless, and all she could do was stare at her mother, speechless. "Please Leave." Emily said, tilting her head back up.

"What?"

"I said please leave. Have Brunhilda hand you your coats on the way out."

"We just got here mom. I wanted to talk."

"I think we've done enough talking. You can leave your phone number on a piece of paper with Brunhilda." Lorelai walked out silently, doing as she was told. She left a piece of paper with her telephone number and walked to her car. She sat in the front seat and looked over to her daughter.

"How you doin' kid?" She asked her, trying to sound a little more upbeat than she actually was.

"Okay," Rory lied.

"Good. That makes one of us." Lorelai whispered, so low that Rory could barely hear it. Lorelai turned the key, started the car and drove away.

* * *

**Okie dokie. I guess you all might be seeing a growing trend of.. Short chapters. hehehe I hope you all like this one though. I have another busy week ahead of me. Hell Week at Drama Club aka the week before the play, the actual play and I gots a date.. tehehe. So, my deadline is going to have to be November 5, sorry it's so far away. Okie, so.. _Please review!_**


	9. A party, you say?

**sigh I'm a failure when it comes to reaching a deadline.. I think I should give up my hopes and dreams of being a journalist if it's gonna keep happening this way. I have to be out of my house in an hour so I should hurry up and write this cuz when I get home I have hours of homework to do and wont have time yay hehe okay so.. I'm three days late and still have no idea what to write about.. So this chapter is probably doomed.

* * *

**

A few day's after Lorelai's experience with Emily, and Lorelai had decided she could never make things okay with her, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered, not knowing who was on the other side.

"Good, Lorelai. I'm throwing a party this Friday night, and I wanted to know if you'd be able to attend...Rory too of course." Emily told Lorelai, as if nothing had happened, as if all these years they had been in touch, and nothing happened just a few days ago. Lorelai played along.

"I guess so." Lorelai said, very unenthusiastic.

"Great then, I'll see tomorrow at 7:00."

"Great" Lorelai said, still with absolutely no enthusiasm. She hung up the phone and sunk herself into the couch, thinking about what had just happened. As Lorelai let it settle in, Rory came walking into the living room. Lorelai looked at her, "Hey Rory, do you wanna go visit your grandma again tomorrow night?" Remembering what had happened just a few days back, Rory was skeptical.

"Why?" She asked, before giving a definite answer.

"She just called; she's throwing a party, she want to know if we wanted to come."

"A party for what?" Rory asked, still unsure if her mother was up to something.

"Probably some DAR thing.." Lorelai trailed off, realizing she didn't even know what the party was for.

"DAR?" Rory was a smart kid, but she wasn't around people like her grandmother regularly. She could tell you the meanings of words, many high school kids probably couldn't tell you, she loved to read, even at the age of 4.

"Daughter's of the American Revolution. It's an organization where woman just like your grandmother sit around, and organize parties for more people, just like your grandmother." Lorelai explained, horribly. Rory shook her head, understanding Lorelai probably didnt want to go.

"Whatever you want." She finally said. Although she knew her mother didn't want to go, she really wanted to go and get to know her grandmother.

"Then we're going," Lorelai said, a huge, transparent, fake smile plastered to her face. Rory nodded, with a smile.

The next night Lorelai stalled as much as she could as she prepared to get ready to go to her mothers house. Hoping that tonight wouldn't be a repeat of what had happened on Monday, Lorelai finally walked outside with Rory close behind her. She sat in her car for about a full minute before she put her key in the ignition and turned it. She drove 5 miles below the speed limit the whole way to Hartford, and say in her car another full minute when they arrived in front of the Gilmore mansion.

"Are you ready, kiddo?" She asked, after their uncomfortably silent ride. Rory nodded with a smile. It was at that moment that Lorelai noticed that hers was the only car in the driveway, besides Richard and Emily's. _'What is she up to?' _Lorelai asked herself, already knowing the answer. She and Rory walked slowly up to the door.

"We don't have to go, Mom" Rory finally said to her mom, knowing how much Lorelai didn't want to ring the doorbell, only an inch or two from her finger. Lorelai looked down and Rory, and as she was about to tell her it was alright, the door flew opened.

"Where have you been? You're almost an hour late!" Emily said frantically.

"Nice to see you too Mom," Lorelai said, as she took off her and Rory's coat and hung them on a coat rack. "So, where's the party?" Lorelai asked, still sarcastically, making her way to the living room where Richard was sitting reading the paper.

"Oh.. The event it was sponsoring was cancelled, so it seemed silly to still throw a party." Emily made up a ridiculous, and unbelievable excuse.

"I see," Lorelai said, still not buying it.

"Yes. So, what would you like to drink?" Emily asked, attempted to change the subject.

"So, if the party was cancelled, why were we still invited?" Lorelai asked, determined not to let Emily change the subject.

"I just thought it would be nice to see my daughter and my granddaughter, is there something wrong with that?" Emily asked, insulted.

"No, it's just we haven't seen you in quite a few years."

"Well, that wasn't my doing." Emily said in her defense, and Lorelai was silenced. "So, what would you like to drink?" Emily asked once again.

"Martini," Lorelai told her.

"And is a glass of soda alright for you, Rory?" Emily asked, sweetly. Rory nodded her head.

"So, how's school?" Emily asked, as she came walking back with her drinks in her hand. By this time, Richard's paper was no longer in front of his face. The evening carried out like a typical Friday night dinner would have. Emily, Richard, Lorelai and Rory all sat talking casually, not daring to bring up once again, how weird it was to be sitting so casually together, for the first time in years. They sat and talked, ate dinner, and also a dessert, and still no Lorelai bashing.

"Thank you for dinner Mom, but we really should be going." Lorelai told her mother as they began to retire to the living room.

"Oh, alright," Emily said, trying to hide that she was hurt.

"Goodbye," Rory said, with a huge smile. Then, both Rory and Lorelai picked up their coats and walked out the door. The night had gone a lot better than Lorelai had expected, and surprisingly she was exiting her parent's house happily. She was not ready to explode, and she did not feel like she had been bashed all night, she was happy.

"So, did you have fun, kid?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Yes," Rory said her smile still firmly on her face.

"Good," Lorelai said. "Me too." She was happy to see how happy her daughter was.

Meanwhile, inside the Gilmore house, the mood was quite different.

"She doesn't need us anymore." Emily whispered, as the door shut behind Lorelai.

"She hasn't needed us for a very long time." Richard said, trying to sound comforting.

"She raised Rory all on her own. She raised that girl wonderfully." Emily was now fighting back tears. Despite the fact that she couldn't help but be happy to see her daughter and granddaughter, and have a pleasant evening with them, she was feeling useless as a mother. Her job was officially done.

* * *

**Okie, I hope you all liked it. Ignore the top and about how.. it's only 3 days late cuz.. well now it's 8 days late. I know, I know. Oh well. Anyway, this coming week is once again Hell Week. Masque and Mime stuff should be calming down until December after this coming week, so chapters will be coming more often, and on time. Okay, so I'm setting my new deadline for.. November 26. So.. expect one by December 1. tehehe**


	10. Luke, Use the Force

Muahahha! I'm only three days late this time! Sorry for the delay anywho.

**SonnyAngel**- I had a feeling that Friday night dinner reference would confuse people. Rory's still about 5, I didn't skip again.. I just meant that the night played out like the friday night dinners we know today.

* * *

Richard searched for words that would comfort his wife. "We can still help with Rory" he said, lamely. 

"Rory's been raised already, she doesn't need and help." Emily spit back.

"There's always room for improvement," Richard told her calmly, before he took his practically hysterical wife into his arms. "It's going to be alright" Richard reassured her. "She's back in our life now, it's going to be okay." The words seemed to comfort him more than Emily. Emily made her way upstairs quietly with Richard following closely behind. That evening was a quiet one in the Gilmore Home.

In Stars Hollow, a new tradition was being formed. For the third Friday in a row, Lorelai and Rory were setting up for a movie night.

"Where do you want to get food from tonight?" Lorelai asked Rory, as they pulled up into their driveway.

"Luke's?" Rory suggested. With that, Lorelai and Rory made their way over to Luke's.

" 4 Hamburgers and 2 large sides of fries" Lorelai said, as she opened the door to Luke's restaurant. "Hey kiddo, you wanna go over to Doose's and pick out some candy?" Lorelai turned to ask Rory. She nodded her head. Lorelai turned back around to see an almost empty Luke's Diner.

"That girl's going to die of a heart attach before she's ten" Luke said, as he turned around to give Caesar Lorelai's order.

"I'm still alive and kickin'" Lorelai informed him with a playful smile on her face. Luke smiled back. "So, why so slow tonight?" Lorelai asked curiously. It was a Friday night, and Friday nights in Stars Hollow usually means a jam packed restaurant for Luke.

"Not sure," Luke said, "I think there's a town meeting going on." Lorelai at this time had not yet been introduced to the wonders of the town meetings she enjoyed oh so much.

"Oh?" Lorelai asked, "Why aren't you there?"

"For what? So I can hear Taylor ramble on about absolutely nothing for another hour out of my day? No Thank you."

"It sounds fun" Lorelai said, a slightly evil smirk spread across her face.

"It's not" Luke assured her. At that moment Caesar came out with Lorelai's food.

"Here you go" He said, handing them to Luke. "Hey Luke, do you think I could leave early tonight, there doesn't seem to be anyone coming in."

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow." Caesar took off his apron and hurried out the door. "So, here's your food" Luke put the enormous amounts of food Lorelai had ordered in a bag and handed them over the counter.

"Thanks" Lorelai smiled at him and headed toward the door.

"Hey Lorelai?" Luke stopped her from walking out the door.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around, assuming she had forgotten something.

"Do you umm.," Luke stumbled over his words. He stopped for a second as if to think over whether or not to just forget what he was about to say. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" Luke asked uncertain of himself.

"...Nothing, I don't think, why?" Lorelai had been caught off guard.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me, around 7:00?"

Lorelai took a moment to think. More than think, she was still a little caught off guard, and uncertain of what she should do. "Sure." She told him, trying not to let the tone of her voice show how awkward she felt. She was apparently successful since a smile reappeared across Luke's face. Lorelai walked out of Luke's Diner in a slight daze, and into Doose's Market where she met Rory standing with a basket of junk food.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Nothing," Lorelai put a smile on for Rory. "So what movie do you want to rent this week?" She asked, as she paid the cashier.

"I don't know" Rory replied. Rory was not yet a movie buff like her mother, but Lorelai was determined to get Rory up to her scale by the age of 16. Rory and Lorelai made their way over to the video store.

"Something you haven't seen yet" Lorelai tells Rory, and Rory nods. "Man with Two Brains?" Lorelai asks, almost instinctively.

"What's that about?" Rory asked, not yet up to date with all the movies her mother knows.

"A man with two brains" Lorelai smiled. Before explaining herself further though, a better idea popped into her head. "Shock Treatment" She squealed, loudly. "Set in Brad and Janet's hometown, now, a giant TV station, where residents are either participants or viewers. Married, but with their romance on the rocks, Brad is imprisoned on Dentoncale, the local mental institution, while Janet tried to become a rising star. Forgetting about Brad, who will now try to woo her over?" Lorelai said, as if reading the description word for word in a video store.

Rory giggled. "Definitely" She replied, and pulled the door opened to the video store.

The next day, waking up in the living room, in the exact same position they had fallen asleep in, Lorelai and Rory awoke to a knock at the door.

"Go away" Lorelai shouted, to whoever might be on the other side of the door.

"Didn't you want your porch railing fixed?" Luke's voice came from the other side of the door. Lorelai groaned as she got up slowly.

"I hate you." Lorelai told Luke as she opened the door looking at him sleepy eyed. Luke smiled at her.

"Can I start working now?" He asked.

"I'm already up, the damage is done." Lorelai told him as she pulled the door closed, walking out onto the porch. Sitting down on a chair, she remembered Luke's dinner offer from the night before.

"About dinner tonight," Lorelai began. Luke looked up from what he was doing; worried that she would cancel what they had planned. "What is it for?" Lorelai asked confused. "I mean, do you want to talk to me about something, or are we two friends, just going out to dinner or—"Lorelai trailed off. Luke stared at Lorelai, unsure of how to answer.

"Well, what do you want it to be?" Luke asked. It was the only thing he could think to say without telling her how he feels about her, in fear of rejection.

"I'm not sure." Lorelai said silently. "I was hoping—" She trailed off once again.

"Hoping what?" Luke's heart was pounding. By this time Lorelai had made her way over closer to Luke. "I was hoping—"her sentence was interrupted with a soft kiss.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Will you just stand still?" Luke asked, before stepping in to kiss her once again. Lorelai and Luke then pull away from the kiss and Lorelai goes to once again kiss Luke.

"What are you doing?" Luke then asked, taken aback.

"Will you just stand still?" Lorelai then returns the question. They once again kiss.

* * *

**I really liked the way they had the first kiss in the show, so I stole that from the show also, sorry hehe. Okay so, the next 4 weeks or so I'm back to having no life, so my next deadline is December 10. I hope ya'll liked the whole Luke/Lorelai thing. I didn't mean to do that when I started the chapter but something came over me. Teehee _please review_ and tell me if you think it's out of place or something, anything. Thank ya! Bye bye.**


	11. What can make you mine?

**SonnyAngel**- I had a feeling that Friday night dinner reference would confuse people. Rory's still about 5, I didn't skip again.. I just meant that the night played out like the Friday night dinners we know today.

Okaay I totally almost forgot I was writing a story again until I started wanted to create another one and I was like holy craps I already have one! I'm so sorry you guys. Okay where did I leave off? Right the kiss.. OKie sorry sorry sorry I'll try to make this one extra long to make up lost time.

* * *

As they both pull away from the kiss, Lorelai runs inside shutting the door behind her.

"Oh my God, oh my God" She says, a little confused.

"What's wrong?" Rory asks, picking her head up from the couch. Lorelai had forgotten Rory was there and she was quickly pulled out of her train of thought. She looked at Rory looking back at her.

"Oh um.. Nothing" Lorelai lied, badly.

"Moooom" Rory said. _How am I supposed to tell my five year old kid that I just kissed the man who supplies the fries?_

"I umm" she began, trying to think up a good lie. "Luke just umm.. he dropped a hammer on his foot. I have to go get a first aid kit" She told Rory as she walked fast paced away from the living room, shaking her head. _Dropped a hammer? You moron! You can't come back to the living room empty handed find something to pretend with at least. _Lorelai bent down and opened the cabinet under the sink, searching for something. Unnoticed, Rory walked in, and stared at her mother a few seconds before saying anything.

"We don't have a first aid's kit, mom" Rory informed Lorelai. Lorelai looked up at Rory, embarrassed.

"We don't, do we?" She said stumped. "Well I guess I'll go out and take Luke home so he can get something on his foot." Lorelai said avoiding any further confrontation. At that moment, loud hammering came from the porch again. Lorelai cursed Luke under her breath as she began running to the front door. "What are you doing?" She screamed the second she flung the door opened.

"Haven't we been through this, I'm fixing your porch railing?"

"But you're very badly hurt. You dropped a hammer on your foot and I went to go get you a first aid's kit. I can't find one, I'm gonna have to bring you to your own house, so we can at least get something on that!" Lorelai tried to signal to Luke and Rory came walking out the front door.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Luke asked, confused.

"You know, the hammer" She said, and once again glanced in Rory's direction to try to get Luke to cooperate. Luke looked at Lorelai confused for a few more seconds until he finally understood.

"Ohhhh yeah… Owww" He said, holding his foot and putting on a very bad act.

"Rory grab your coat and some shoes for both of us." Rory agreed, even though she was well aware that there was nothing wrong with Luke. Lorelai put Luke's arm around her shoulder and he pretended to limp down the stairs using Lorelai for support. Rory came back to the car and handed Lorelai her shoes. She put them on and they were off to Luke's. Lorelai carried him upstairs and Rory followed closely.

"Wow, so this is your house." Lorelai said, teasing Luke ever so slightly.

"Yeah" Luke answered.

"I never pictured it this way. I mean, when I pictured your apartment, not that I picture your apartment all the time, just whenever I have, it never looked like this."

"Oh no?" Luke asked.

"No, I picture more, rugged, backwards baseball cap and unshaven Luke down in the diner, but the second you open this upstairs door, you entered a whole new world of Martha Stewart curtains, and flowery bedspreads." Lorelai ranted.

"Has anybody ever told you that you should be institutionalized?"

"At least twice a day"

"Just as long as you know" Lorelai smiled at Luke. After a few seconds she was thrown out of her daydreaming after realizing Rory was still there. "So umm, how about that ankle?" Lorelai asked.

"I thought he hurt his foot." Rory asked, suspiciously.

"He did I was only kidding." Lorelai covered, once again, badly.

"I need to use the bathroom" Rory announced.

"Right over there" Luke pointed to a small wooden door. Rory thanked him.

"Okay let me bandage you up." Lorelai quickly said the second the bathroom door closed.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I said you hurt your foot! How's it gonna look when we bring you home and dont do anything about that?"

"No, I mean lying to Rory." Luke made himself clearer.

"I'm not lying to her I just.. I.. I don't want her to know what happened. She's only five"

"I'm sure she can handle it."

"She's little"

"She's your daughter" Luke argued.

"She's innocent."

"And **our** kissing is going to change that?"

"Fine" Lorelai said quietly. Only a moment later Rory came walking out of the bathroom. "Okay time to go, kid" Lorelai said grabbing Rory's arm.

"You didn't even do anything for his foot."

"I know, he'll be fine." Lorelai told her, trying to hurry her out of the room. Rory tried to protest but Lorelai kept cutting her off. "Bye Luke," She said, closing the door behind her. Neither Rory or Lorelai tried to say anything before they got to Lorelai's car. The second they got in Lorelai turned straight to Rory, and sighed. "I gotta tell you something kid. You might not like it, and if it's even the least bit weird for you just tell me, and it'll be over."

"What happened?" Rory asked a bit worried, but pretty sure what had happened.

"I think I'm dating Luke." She blurted out fast. Rory was silent. "Did you hear me?" Lorelai asked after a moment of silence. "Are you okay? Is this weird? It's weird isn't it, I should tell him no? What are you thinking, kid?"

"That's great." Rory finally said, with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Lorelai asked confused.

"I promise." Rory told her. She was almost genuine. She was sincerely happy for her mom, and the fact that she was dating wasn't weird, Lorelai dated a lot. Usually though, Rory didn't know the person, or hardly met the person. Lorelai's dating life was separate from Lorelai and Rory's life. Although it was weird, she kind of liked knowing and being part of Lorelai's love life. With Rory's answer, Lorelai smiled very widely.

"Thanks, kid" She said, and they drove off.

Returning to the house, Lorelai ran to the living room and sat on the couch, Rory was close behind. "Need sleep!" She screamed the second she got to the couch. "How dare Luke come over here at 8:00 and start working?" The girls once again fell asleep, quickly, seeing as neither of them had bothered to change from their pajamas. It was almost noon when Lorelai and Rory woke up again. Lying there for a good half an hour, motionless and silent, Lorelai and Rory tried to convince themselves to get out of bed. Finally, Rory made the first move and Lorelai was not far behind.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Lorelai asked, as she stretched.

"Luke's!" Rory shouted.

"Okay go get dressed, meet you in the same place in 10 minutes." Lorelai said, and they both ran in separate directions to their rooms. In exactly 15 minutes they met back in their spots. "Okay, off to Luke's" Lorelai said grabbing her coat and handing Rory hers.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee!" Lorelai screamed, opened the door to Lukes.

"Hot Cocoa!" Rory screamed.

"I'm surprised she hasn't started drinking coffee yet."

"Oh come on Luke. We have to wait until she's atleast 6, what kind of mother do you think I am?" Lorelai laughed. Luke set down some coffee mugs pouring what was requested of him. "Hey Luke can I talk to you?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure." Luke said, stopping what he was doing.

"No, I mean in private." Lorelai said. "Could we go back there?" She asked, pointing to the back room where Luke kept all of his food.

"Nope, sorry. Insurance covers me, and me only."

"How about your apartment?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure," He said, heading toward the door.

"Hey Kirk, can you look after Rory for me, this will only take a sec."

"Umm.. I'm not good with kids." Kirk informed her.

"Its okay, you'll hardly notice she's there" She told him, not waiting for a response. She walked up to Luke's apartment, right behind him. "I told her." Lorelai said, closing the door behind her.

"And..."

"What are we doing exactly, Luke? Are we dating or what?"

"That was my intentions." Luke looked a little confused. Lorelai smiled.

"Good." She walked over to the chair he was sitting in and sat on his lap. She kissed him passionately. "I've been waiting for this for so long." Luke looked at Lorelai stunned. He had no idea that this moment could have happened so much sooner. She had been returning the feelings he had for her since the day she walked into the diner. All he could do was smile.

* * *

**Okay that was pretty damn long, and if it isn't it seemed long to me. Okay so this is your Christmas/Channukah/Kwanza/Whatever gift from me to you. I hope you liked it. I promise to update a lot sooner this time, although I'm not sure how many chapters will be coming. I'm thinking only about 3 maybe 4 but we'll see what happened. _Please review._**


	12. The Newcomer

**What! Two updates in one month! Yeah, that's right. hehe I was talking to a friend and I got like 7845693756859 new ideas for this story so I'm excited again and that makes for a better story cuz Iwas starting to get very bored of this but no longer! Hehehe okie. Also, read my ideas for new stories and tell me which ideas you like best, I'll leave 2 at the end of this chapter and whichever is voted for most will run up against a new idea next chapter.

* * *

**

Luke and Lorelai walked downstairs, still a trying to hide their new relationship until they knew what was going to happen. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Lorelai and Luke heard yelling coming from where Rory and Kirk were sitting.

"How many times do I have to tell you! It's 'Lulu and I' and 'Me and Lulu.'!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Now finish your hamburger!" Rory shouted at Kirk. Lorelai looks over and starts cracking up silently to herself, letting a small chuckle slip from her lips.

"Stop yelling at Kirk Rory, he has a hard enough life as it is. After all, his mom hardly ever lets him talk to Lulu anyway" Lorelai took Rory by the hand and said her goodbyes to Luke. "So where to now, kid?" Lorelai asked.

"The library?" Rory asked, eagerly.

"What are you going to take out to make mommy look stupid today?" Lorelai asked jokingly. "Fountainhead?"

"Not yet" Rory laughed. "I'll see when we get there." Lorelai and Rory made their way to the library, but back at the diner, Luke was receiving a new burden that he would have to take care of. Once again, his flaky sister needed Luke's help.

"Luke, I'm only gonna be gone for a month or so. I got a real good job this time, and I'm making plenty of money. I really need your help."

"Liz, I have a diner to run, I don't have any more time than you do."

"Please, big brother? I promise it won't be long. I can't watch him while I'm looking after the Renesaince Fair!"

"Only a month?"

"Only a month."

"You promise?" Luke asked for reassurance one more time. Liz Promised and thanked him a million times. She ran outside. A moment later, Liz returned with a little boy about 5 years old. Wearing black converse and small, a fake leather jacket, he had a book in his back pocket, and his hair gelled ever so slightly, Jess walked in right beside Liz.

"You won't be sorry I promise!" Liz said, giving Luke a kiss, and kissing Jess goodbye. "Be good for Uncle Luke, you hear?" Jess nodded. She kissed his forehead one last time and handed all of Jess's belongings to Luke.

"Do you mind sleeping on a cot for a little while?" Luke asked. Jess shrugged, and Luke headed upstairs to put Jess's stuff away, before he did so though, he gave Lorelai a telephone call. "I don't even like kids, I'm not good with kids" was the first thing Lorelai heard the second she answered the phone.

"What?" Lorelai asked Luke, confused. "Hold on a sec" She signaled to Rory that she would just be outside, seeing as they had already made their way to the library. Rory nodded and went back to her search, Holes, Flowers for Algernon and Raisin in the Sun already in hand. "Okay, what happened?"

"Liz left her kid here and I don't know what to do with him. I'm not good with kids." Luke was completely panicked.

"Where is he right now?"

"In the diner."

"...Where are you!" Lorelai asked, suddenly very concerned.

"In my apartment" Luke replied confused as to why Lorelai had all of a sudden become very worried.

"Who's looking after the kid!" Lorelai's voice was getting louder.

"Oh my God!" Luke said, before dropping the phone and running downstairs. "Where is he?" Luke shouted as he got to the bottom of the stairs. Jess looked up from the counter. His face had been buried in Good night, Moon, as he ate a donut.

"I took a donut." Jess stated the obvious.

"You scared the hell out of me."

"What did I do?" Jess asked, confused. Luke really had no answer. Jess hadn't done anything. About that moment, Lorelai and Rory came into the diner.

"Is everything alright?" Lorelai asked, almost immediately after entering the diner. Luke nodded, and Jess turned around. Lorelai walked up to Luke and they began chatting about what had just happened. "You scared me." Lorelai began. Meanwhile, Rory introduced herself to Jess.

"Hi, I'm Rory" She said, sweetly.

"Jess." he replied.

"What are you reading?" She asked, curiously.

"Good night, Moon" Jess informed her. "It's a good book, you should read it."

"I concur," Rory smiled. Jess smiled at Rory, happy to find another kid his age that actually knew how to read. Rory and Lorelai were gone fast though. By the time Rory and Lorelai got home it was just about 5:00.

"Turn on the TV and get the tape started, I'll go get the food" Lorelai announced, opening to door to her house. Rory did as she was told. Lorelai walked toward the kitchen as she saw the red light of the answering machine flash.

_"Hi Lorelai, it's your mother. I just wanted to know when the next time we'd see you again was. It was lovely seeing you the last time you were here,_

_but we haven't spoken since. I would love to see you and Rory for dinner next friday night. When you get this message please call me and inform _

_your father and I if you can attend, and if not we can reschedule another night."_

It was all pretty practical, and predictable up until then.

_"Oh, and give our regards to Luke for me."_ Emily added at the very end.

_"HOW!" _Lorelai thought. She'd never even _mentioned _Luke before. She had hardly any contact with her parents within the past 5 years. How did they even know Luke existed, let alone that she was dating him?

* * *

**I hope ya'll liked it. I'm pretty impressed with my updating so fast, if I do say so myself. hehe okie, my other ideas, as promised:**

_**Rory goes off to New York, to visit Jess. She still has feelings for him though, that she didn't realize. What if she never returns to Stars Hollow?**_

**OR**

_**Follows the life of Luke as a teen growing up in Stars Hollow with his father.**_

**Review your answer.**


	13. The Invitation

Okay well, I guess **Luke's Teen Years** is a winner for last week. I'll put two NEW ones up and change how I'm going to do it. On the last chapter I'll put the winner of every round and you tell me which you like most out of THOSE. Yeah, I need a life, cuz I have about 15 ideas. hehe

* * *

Lorelai quickly grabbed the phone off the receiver and dialed her mothers phone number.

"Gilmore Residence" She heard from a maid on the other side.

"Hi, this is Lorelai; may I please speak to Mrs. Gilmore?"

"One moment, please" The maid said before putting Lorelai on hold for several seconds.

"Hello," Emily voice came from the other side of the phone.

"How!"

"Who is this?" Emily asked. She knew exactly who it was.

"This is your daughter, who else would it be?"

"I do receive other calls you know, Lorelai. It's rarely that I receive any from you."

"You're right mom. Now, how did you know about Luke?"

"What about Luke?"

"That I was dating him, or that he even existed." Emily was silent for a moment, while Lorelai was still frantic.

"Elizabeth told me." Emily said.

"Elizabeth?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"My maid." Emily stated. "Well, she was my maid, not any longer. That woman was such an airhead, she'd loose her head if it wasn't attached to her body."

"I don't see the connection, mom."

"She's a chatty little thing. Yesterday she came to pick up her last paycheck. She mentioned that she had dropped her son, Jess, off at her brother's house, which lives in Stars Hollow. I told her that you lived there and she told me that you were dating her brother, Luke. I thought it was only right to say hello, and perhaps meet him for dinner, with you and Rory this Friday, after all, he is an important man in your life. I assume you have feelings for him, and I would like to know the type of man you're dating." Emily explained the whole story to her. Lorelai let out a sigh.

"I'll talk to him and get back to you." Lorelai told her. Emily agreed and they both hung up the phone.

"So, what did she say?" Richard asked Emily the second the receiver reached the hook.

"She has to talk to him, and she'll get back to us." Emily expressed.

"What is there to talk about?" Richard asked.

"We have to give her ample time to express how horrible we are to him and inform him how much he wouldn't want to go." Emily told Richard.

"Oh Emily, that's ridiculous." Richard sighed.

"How did we loose her, Richard? How is it that I don't even know my daughter at all?" Her eyes were full of tears as she looked up at Richard, but he was speechless. Richard had no answer for Emily, because he had been wondering the same thing earlier. All he could think to tell her was that everything would be alright, but neither of them believed him.

"Hopefully he'll be a nice man, although his sister didn't make such a good impression for him." Emily said as she stood up, straightening out her pants. "We better be getting ready for dinner." She explained as she walked out the door. Richard nodded.

At the other Gilmore household, Lorelai returned to the living room with a bowl full of chili dip. Rory looked at the bowl with disgust.

"I know it looked gross, but try it." Lorelai told Rory.

"What's _in _it?" Rory looked. The look of disgust had not left her face.

"If I tell you, I'll have to shoot you." Rory looked at her mother, with an expression that told Lorelai that Rory would not be eating any of this until she was told what was it in. They had eaten some pretty disgusting things before, but usually that at least _looked_ appetizing, atleast in the moment. Lorelai grabbed a tortilla chip and dug in.

"Eww. I just saw the cream Cheese." Rory said, in complete and utter disgust.

"With chili and cheddar Cheese" Lorelai smiled. "Start the movie, it you're not gonna eat it." Rory pressed play on the remote, and the movie began rolling. "So, how about going to the grandparents again?" Lorelai asked, as the movie began. "With Luke and Jess."

"_That'd be great!" _Rory screeched in excitement.

"We'll go on Friday then, babe." Lorelai smiled down at Rory.

* * *

**Okay, well it wasn't one of the more interesting chapters, or the longest and I apologize for that. I promise the next one will be interesting and semi-long. There will probably be 2 or 3 chapters left. Please review your answers to which idea you like for my next story better:**

Rory goes to a Boarding School. She's 17, and she meets some interesting people, and has a lot of interesting new experiences.

**OR**

What if Richard had died at the Christmas party? Where would that have left Emily? What would become of all the progress made in everyone's relationships?


	14. Willing to Try

OKay well, I guess **Richard dying** won with a whopping.. two votes. haha. Sorry the last chapter wasn't all that interesting or long. I needed to put it in though. This one will be longer and a bit more interesting, I promise.

* * *

Lorelai walked into Luke's diner, with a distressed look on her face. Without even looking up to see if Luke was there, she began talking when she walked into the diner.

"So, my parents have invited us to dinner. Apparently 'Elizabeth' told them we were dating and now they want to meet you. Now, you don't have to go, I mean it will be a night of them degrading you, you thanking them, not realizing what they're doing because they'll do it in a way that you will not even notice, in fact, you'll think they're complimenting you." Lorelai's rant had only just began when she looked up from what she was doing, and saw no Luke. "And who the hell am I saying this to?" Lorelai asked.

"I was listening." Kirk replied.

"Hey, Caesar, where's Luke?"

"He's upstairs, you can go get him if you like." Caesar told her. Lorelai began upstairs and knocked on the door, before she opened the door, not even waiting for a reply. She checked to make sure Luke was actually in the room before she began talking again.

"What are you doing up here?" Lorelai asked.

"I was running late. Where's Rory?"

"She's at Mrs. Patty's" Lorelai told him. Rory had began dancing with Mrs. Patty only recently. When the confused look disappeared from Luke's face, Lorelai restarted the rant she had begun earlier in the diner. "So what do you say? Let me remind you, you do _not _have to go. I'll just make up an excuse if you want, I'm very good at that" Lorelai ended her rant with an evil grin.

"I'll go." Luke said, to Lorelai's astonishment.

"You'll go? Just like that?"

"I have to go sooner or later."

"Yes, sooner or much much later." Lorelai pointed out. "This is Emily and Richard Gilmore."

"Do you not want me to go?" Luke asked confused.

"It's not that I don't _want_ you to go, I'm just looking out for your safety."

"It'll be fine," Luke told her. He threw on his belt baseball cap and began downstairs, Lorelai following him closely.

"Okay well, I have to go get Rory, kiss." Lorelai said, before leaning over the counter for a kiss. She then walked out of the diner and toward Mrs. Patty's. From a distance Lorelai saw Rory swirling toward her. "Hey Kid, how was dance?" She asked as they got closer to one another.

"Fun!" Rory exclaimed.

"Good." Lorelai told her. "Did you learn anything new?"

"No, we just practiced." Rory informed Lorelai. Lorelai was glad. As much as she loved how happy Rory was do be dancing now, every time she was taught something new, Rory would dance around the house, tripping over her feet with almost every step she took.

"So, we're going to grandma and grandpa's house tonight, are you excited?" Lorelai changed the subject rather quickly.

"Yeah!" Rory exclaimed. "Are Luke and Jess coming also?" Lorelai nodded her head. They made their way home so that Rory could change and Lorelai could call her mother to inform her that they would be coming to dinner.

"Change quickly! I'll be off the phone soon." Lorelai told Rory as they made their way into the house. Rory ran toward her room, and Lorelai made her way to the phone. She dialed her parents number and the phone rang twice before a maid picked up.

"Gilmore Residence" A new, and unfamiliar voice said on the other side of the receiver,

"Hi, this is Lorelai; can I speak to Mrs. Gilmore, please?"

"One moment, please" The maid said, before Lorelai was put on hold for only a few short seconds and Emily answered the phone.

"Hi, mom?" Lorelai said, startled to hear her mother answer the phone so quickly.

"Hello, Lorelai"

"Hi, I just wanted to tell you that Rory and Luke and I would be coming to dinner tonight. Also, Jess would have to come too." Lorelai informed her.

"Oh! Wonderful." Emily said. "Is 6:00 alright?"

"That's fine, see you tonight."

"See you tonight." Emily heard a click on the other end of the receiver and then hung up the phone herself. She got up and walked into Richard's office to tell him the news. "Richard, Lorelai and Rory will be joining us for dinner tonight, with Luke and his nephew."

"Splendid." Richard said. Both Emily and Richard were genuinely excited to mean Luke.

"Rory come on, it's almost time to go." Lorelai screamed down the hall as the doorbell rang. "Come in" Lorelai screamed, putting on her shoes. When she was done she walked to toward the door to greet Luke with a kiss. "Hey Jess, nice to see you again" Lorelai said, bending down to Jess's height. He gave her a slight smile. Rory came walking out of her bedroom a few seconds later and Lorelai turned around to notice. "Okay time to go." Lorelai said, grabbing her jacket and then helping Rory with hers.

Lorelai pulled up to her parent's driveway. Once again she sat there for a moment, breathed deep and pulled off her seatbelt.

"This is the house?" Luke said, as he got out of the car. Lorelai nodded. "This doesn't even look like a house. Only two people live here?" Luke asked. Lorelai nodded again. "This is why there are so many starving and homeless children in the world. It's so unnecessary to have such a huge house for only two people. You grew up in this house?"

"Unfortunately" Lorelai said, before ringing the doorbell. A maid came to the door and Lorelai told her who they were. The maid took all of their jackets and lead them all into the living room where Emily and Richard were sitting like usual.

"Hi mom, hi dad" Lorelai said, making her way into the living room. "This is Luke, Jess and I believe you already know Rory." Lorelai said, nervously, pointing to each individual person as she said their name. Richard took his nose out of his newspaper, and Emily rose from her seat.

"I believe we do." Emily said. "Nice to meet you Luke," Emily said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Gilmore, you have a beautiful home." He smiled at her, and offered her his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Jess." Emily said the way an adult would talk to most toddlers. At that point Richard rose from his seat.

"What can I get you to drink, Luke?" He asked. "A beer?"

"That would be fine," Luke said. Lorelai began shaking her head. Already they began insulting him in her mind.

"What would you like Lorelai," Richard made his way around the group. The evening got off on a good start. Throughout the hour before dinner, Emily and Richard seemed friendly enough, and Lorelai made hardly any remarks to displease her parents.

"Dinner is served, Mrs. Gilmore" A maid came to tell them. They all got up and followed the maid to the dining room.

"I hope you're not a vegetarian, Luke. I forgot to check with Lorelai, but we're having duck for dinner." Emily said, sounding genuinely sorry for not checking first. She was a good actress.

"Duck is delicious." Luke replied. Throughout the dinner, tensions seemed to rise.

"So, Luke, I hear you own a diner?" Emily began.

"I do, in Stars Hollow." Luke informed her. "It was my fathers, it was a hardware store."

"What made you want to make it into a diner?" Emily asked.

"Well, I guess my heart wasn't into the hardware business like my father's was, and I knew how to cook, so I decided to make it a diner. I left everything the same, the shelves are still up, even the sign. It seemed nice to remember him by. He would have called me a damn fool." Luke explained.

"Oh, well." Emily was lost for something to say. "I hear many diners are very dirty. I mean mice not just running around, but in the food."

"Luke's isn't like that, mom." Lorelai was beginning to get angry.

"Oh, I'm not saying _Luke's _is like that, just some diners." She informed Lorelai.

"No. You weren't saying straight out that his diner is like that. You would never say something like that straight out loud, but you were implying it."

"Your mother was not implying anything, Lorelai. Now sit down, and stop being rude." Richard chimed in.

"I'm not gonna come over here and let you degrade Luke like this. What's wrong with owning a diner? He's made a good and honest living. Just because he isn't in the insurance business and doesn't own a house that could house about 50 people, spending his money on useless crap doesn't mean he's less than you. You can't do this to him." Lorelai screamed at her parents. "He's a great guy, and you're not even giving him a chance. Automatically you judge him, just like you judge everyone. You don't give anybody a chance. Nobody's good enough for you." Lorelai got up from the chair and started to storm out. Emily got up and followed her.

"This has nothing to do with me, Lorelai. This is about you. He doesn't have to be good enough got me, he has to be good enough for you, and some diner owner, making a minimum wage salary is not good enough for you." Emily tried to reason.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, or what's good enough for me, mom. Just stop it. I'm leaving!" Lorelai screamed. Luke, Rory and Jess came running to where Emily and Lorelai were standing. Insulted, it was time for Luke to stand up for himself.

"I'm sorry you don't think I'm good enough for your daughter, that's your problem." Luke began. Rory, Jess and Lorelai were already outside in a huff. "You don't have any idea what your daughter needs or wants, and I'm sorry about that, too, but I can't fix that. You need to get over yourself, you're not better than anyone, you don't even know your own daughter." And with that, Luke slammed the door behind him and ran out to Lorelai's car.

* * *

Okay, I think the last part was a little awkward, but I don't know how to fix it. I hope ya'll like it. It's really freakin' long. This is the last day of my vacation, but there's a chance of a snow day tomorrow, so if there is one I shall probably be updating again. Here are some new choices for my **new story**. The two that have won already are **Luke's teenage years **and **Richard dies at Christmas Party.** Here are the other two choices:

What if Emily hadn't loaned the money to Lorelai? What if Friday night dinners never began?

**OR**

Rory's been working her whole life to go to an ivy league school. The only schools she applied to? Harvard, Yale and Princeton. The schools that accepted her? None.


	15. Late show with guest Emily Gilmore

**Holy crap! I haven't updated in a really long time. I almsot forgot about this thing, haha. Okay umm I left off at Luke and Lorelai and Emily fighting and stuff. I guess it's only logical to begin there again.

* * *

**

Emily stood stunned. "Did you hear the way that boy talked to me?" Emily questioned Richard. "That was preposterous."

"Calm down, Emily." Richard told her. After years of marriage, he still had no grasp on what would help matters, or just make them worse when it came to Emily. This was an example of one of these times.

"Calm down?" Emily was insulted. "Did you hear the way that boy talked to me? The way my daughter talked to me? There was no need for that!"

"You're right, there wasn't any need for that, now lets sit down and—"

"Sit down? And what? Finish our dinner like my daughter and granddaughter didn't just storm out of here with a horrible man? Is that what you were going to say, Richard? Because I'll tell you right now, that's not going to happen." Emily stormed off, with Richard following closely behind her.

"Emily? Emily! What are you doing?" Richard demanded. Emily would not respond, instead she stormed through the house, picking up her jacket and scarf. "Emily! Talk to me!" Richard pleaded. Still she said nothing before opening the door and shooting Richard a look that could kill. She slammed the door behind her. Quickly, she made her way to her car, and pealed out of the driveway.

"Talk to me that way" Emily mumbled under her breath. "Nobody!" The more she thought, the angrier she became. She finally rounded the corner and saw Lorelai's car sitting in the driveway. Emily parked her car in front of the house. She took her keys our of the ignition and sighed. Still annoyed she pushed the door opened, and walked up to the house. She heard screaming coming from the inside.

"What did you say!" She heard Lorelai scream.

"I just told her everything she needed to hear, Lorelai. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"That's my mother!" Lorelai screamed.

"Lorelai! You were yelling at her too. You said so yourself, she was being horrible. She was treating you like crap. She was treating me like crap. What the hell is going on?" Luke was getting frustrated with Lorelai.

"I just…" Lorelai paused. "I want to be able to have a normal relationship with her. No more attacks. I don't want to be Poland anymore. I want Hitler to be overruled. I just want one normal night. One night that will just go right. No fighting, no more stupid arguments." Lorelai broke down and started to cry. "I don't know why I'm yelling at you. You did nothing, and yet I'm yelling at you? She's the one that attacked you." Lorelai whispered. Luke wrapped Lorelai in his arms, and Lorelai continued to cry softly. The moved to the couch and she stayed secure in his arms.

"You can make it work." Luke told Lorelai, softly. Lorelai on shook her head.

"It's too late." She said, once again getting angry. "Things are never going to be alright. They'll never be normal. I caused this. I caused it all. Everything that's going on, I made it this way. I ran away when I was 16? What was I thinking? I was thinking about me, that's all. Me, and only me." Lorelai started shouting.

"You were thinking about what would be good for Rory, and for you." Luke told her.

"But what about Emily?" Lorelai was crying again. She had no idea where any of this was coming from, and that frightened and confused her. Why, was she suddenly feeling like everything was her fault? Why was she suddenly so sympathetic of her mother, after they had bombarded her boyfriend.

"Lorelai, you did what was right for you." At that moment, the door flew open, and Emily came raging in.

"You're absolutely correct, Lorelai." She screamed, at the top of her lungs. "What about 'Emily'? What about 'Richard'? Not only, what were you thinking when you ran away, leaving nothing but a _note, _but what were you thinking getting pregnant? Nothing, that's what! You never think!"

Lorelai stared at her mother who had just barged through the door. _How long was she out there? How much had she heard? Was she spying on me? What's going on? Why did she follow me?_ She couldn't answer any of these questions, and she couldn't find the strength to ask them. A once motivated, competent and strong willed woman was standing in the middle of a mental breakdown, and her mother was here to witness it. Suddenly, Lorelai collapsed to the floor. Rory and Jess, who had been standing by watching from a distance, came running out to help, but were pushed aside by both Luke and Emily.

"Lorelai! Lorelai, are you alright?" Luke rushed over to Lorelai. Emily stood bewildered over her daughter. "Lorelai, talk to me." Luke said, trying to stay calm.

"Get some water!" Emily demanded. She knelt to the ground beside her daughter. "Lorelai, wake up" She repeated Luke's attempts to awaken her daughter, before Luke came rushing back. He splashed a small amount of water over Lorelai's face, before she woke up. "Are you alright, do you need to go to the hospital?" Emily asked. Lorelai shook her head. "What happened?" Emily asked, in a panic. Lorelai didn't respond, Luke and Emily worked together to move Lorelai to the couch. There was an awkward silence for at least a full minute before somebody spoke.

"I'm sorry, mom" Lorelai said, so softly, that Emily almost didn't hear it. She absorbed it for a second or too, before responding.

"I'm sorry too." She told her daughter. "We still need have a lot to talk about." She expressed. Lorelai nodded her head.

* * *

**Okie, maybe not the longest chapter. I planned on only making a chapter or two more, but I'm not sure anymore. Whatever, we'll see when we see. Hopefully I'll update soon. Not much going on, but hopefully I don't get bored. I have two ideas on how to end the story, I guess we'll just see what happens. _Please review._**


	16. Kindergarten Cop

**So.. wow, its been quite awhile since I updated. I apologize. I dont know if anybody is still going to read it, because I know I forgot about it until I was looking through my files and such. Anyway, I'm gonna try to update this on a regular basis, even though there is only a small number of chapters left.**

Lorelai walks into the diner the next day, hair a mess, tired and looking distraught. All she can do it apologize to the man standing in front of her, for the night before. After the long night before, nothing felt right. Not Luke and Lorelai, and not even her relationship with her parents. If it could be any worse, it was.

"You didn't do anything Lorelai. You don't need to be forgiven. I'm just glad you're alright, you had me worred for awhile." Luke reassured her. Lorelai's doubt vanished, but her anger was still prevalent.

"I need to get to work. I love you." Lorelai quickly said. She didn't want him to say anything else. She was happy knowing that he was not mad, and he did not blame her. She was happy that here relationship with Luke could be salvaged, and that she had made a big deal about nothing. She was happy, and she didn't want that to end. Luke kissed her goodbye. "I love you too." He whispered in her ear before she left.

Rory was waiting outside for her mother. "Where's my muffin?" She asked.

"Oh, I forgot!"

"I need a muffin. It's my fist day of school! I need to learn, I can't be hungry!"

"You're a freak, kid."

"I need to get into Harvard! What kind of first start is this?"

"I'll get you your muffin, come on." Lorelai sighed. They both turned and headed into Luke's. Explaining the situation to Luke, Lorelai mocking Rory ion the process, Luke handed Rory a muffin on the house. Rory started walking out the diner.

"That kids a freak" Luke said to Lorelai jokingly, before her and Rory walked out.

"I'll meet you right back here, okay Rory?" Lorelai told her, as they approached the front of the school.

"Okay!" Rory said and she went darting toward the school.

"Wait!" Lorelai yelped. "You're gonna leave just like that? No heartfelt goodbye? Nothing?"

"I need to get to school, I can't be late on my first day! How would Harvard like that?"

"Because you know how intently Harvard studies your kindergarten attendance!"

"Mom!" Rory was getting impatient with Lorelai.

"Can I walk you in?" Lorelai pleaded.

"Only if you promise you'll leave." Lorelai promised, but once she was finally in the school it took a lot of convincing to actually have her keep the promise. Once again she told Rory where to meet her. She arrived at work 20 minutes late.

"I'm sorry Mia, I'm sorry. It was Rory's first day at school, and I couldn't leave her and she was so excited, and I wont be late again, I promise!" Mia laughed, and assured her that it was fine.

"By the way" she continued, "we have a new chef! I think you two will really hit it off."

"Mia! I'm with Luke." Lorelai told her, confused. Mia laughed.

"That's not what I meant. _She's _about the same age as you. She reminded me of you, go into the kitchen and meet her." Lorelai was confused, but she walked back there anyway. She looked around confused for a moment. She didn't see anybody new, but suddenly there was a loud smash from the other side of the room and the a loud yell closely following.

"Are you okay!" Lorelai asked, running over to the cute, chubby girl in the back of the kitchen.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'll be okay, I do it all the time. Really, don't worry about me." The girl told her. She smiled. The girl was extremely friendly, and very hard _not _to like. "My named Sookie, I'm new here, how about you?" She stuck out her hand,

Lorelai grabbed it and introduced herself.

**I know its short and all but, it's a chapter nonetheless! Finally! I promise to update sooon! Leave meh some reviews, please!**


End file.
